Creatures Lie Here
by SuJuBiased
Summary: Bobby died, Cas is in the psycho hospital, and now Leviathans are on the loose. Garth finds someone during a hunt. Adam. Now even with four people on the case, it's still not the same without Bobby. Then an old friend of Sam and Dean shows up. Why? A/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: First fanfic for Supernatural ^^ Adam/OC**

**Creatures Lie Here**

* * *

Adam Milligan, someone who would be about 24 years old by now. Third son of John Winchester and half brother to Dean and Sam Winchester. Killed by a goblin when he was 21 and brought back atleast a year or two later, being tricked by Zachariah and ended up being the vessel of Michael. He along with Sam was trapped in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. Castiel brought Sam back... but without his soul. A year later he gets his soul back but accidentally "scratched" the wall that blocked out the memories of being in the cage, causing him to have hallucinations of Lucifer. Now that the apocalypse was prevented, Raphael wanted to restart it. Castiel had no strength to go against the last stand archangel. So what did he do? He made a deal with Crowley, the King of Hell. They worked together to open the gate of Purgatory to absorb the souls - in the end, absorbing the Leviathan as well. With his new power, Castiel went power-crazed, announcing to the world that he is the new God. The souls were too much for his vessel to take, instantly regretting his desperate decisions and hurting his friends. As he tried to put back the souls, the Leviathan held on, taking over his body. They thought he was long gone. Now with a new problem, Castiel dead, and Bobby dead, things couldn't get any worse. But during a hunt, Dean has found Emmanuel who lost his memory, waking up after being taken out of a river. Meg helps Dean return his memory back. When he regain his memory, Cas felt guilty, healing Sam by inserting his hallucinations into himself. Now Sam and Dean are back on the road, occasionally getting help by Garth - a fellow hunter who was a friend of Bobby's - and now stumbled into more knee high crap.

"Found anything yet?" Dean asked his brother as they ate at a diner, sitting near the window. He stuffed his face with a burger.

"Let's see...," Sam started, clicking away on his laptop. "Get this, Brian and Elly Resson was found dead in their apartment by their 16 year old daughter in the small town of Rudyard, Montana. It says they looked as if they were beaten to death but what killed them was glass shards found in their hearts."

"So what, anyone could do that," Dean said. Sam continued to scan the article.

"But there were no evidence that shows how the glass was there in the first place. No puncture wounds from the skin or anything... Neighbors say that no one came to the apartment that day but there had been fighting between Mr. and Mrs. Resson. A few weeks earlier the same thing happened to a married couple - also found by their kids - also found with cuts and bruises and glass punctured into their hearts. Same town, too," Sam added.

"So what," Dean repeated. "Psycho killer with an abuse problem."

"No fingerprints," Sam continued. "Honestly, Dean, I think this our kind of thing. You know, vengeful spirit and all. I think you just don't want to do anything with the whole Bobby and Cas thing." He looked at his older brother with worry.

"What? I'm over it. Bobby is long gone. Cas is psycho because he felt guilty what he did and now he sees frickin' Luci. I'm 95 percent good, thank you," Dean said stubbornly. Sam continued to give him the puppy-eye look. "Stop that!" Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean's phone started to buzz. "Hello?" He answered. "Garth? What is it now?" There was a pause. "Who? A guy? Be more specific, Garth. What do you mean he's unconscious? What do you want us to do?" Sam now gave him a confused expression. 'What is it?', he mouthed. Dean just shrugged. "We're in Montana. Well, that's not exactly our problem... You're in Montana, too? We're at a diner, why? What - "

The bell above the door rang as someone stepped into the diner. A thin guy with shades strolled in, making his way towards the Winchester brothers. "Hey, guys," Garth said.

"What the hell was all that about?" Dean said. "What guy?"

"Well, he's out cold in my place," Garth said. He sat next to Sam who scooted closer to the window. "Found him in the woods while I was investigationg on a case, if you know what I mean..."

"Yes, yes, we know. Get to the point," Dean said impatiently.

"Sheez... Well, anyways, the guy was all dirty like he was just pulled out of the ground. Light brown hair... Looked alot like you guys. Are you goin' to drink this?" Garth gestured to Sam's full glass of water.

"No, knock yourself out," was Sam's reply.

"Thanks. So as I was saying... I tried waking him up but he wouldn't budge. No wallet or anything on him to show his identity, so I carried him to my car and drove him to my motel. I tried splashing water on his face, slapping him, pinching him - nothing. Out cold."

"Did you check the Missing Persons?" Sam asked, interested.

"I did, thrice. Nothing. He looks around his early 20's." Garth gulped his water.

"Wait, did you say he looked like us?" Dean asked, leaning in closer.

"Yeah, wanna take a look?"

They drove over to Garth's motel, to his room. Inside, a young man was sprawled on the couch, a few spots of dirt still on his clothes and hair.

"Adam?" The Winchesters said in unison.

* * *

"So you know this guy?" Asked Garth as he handed the two brothers beer.

"He's our... brother, actually. Half-brother," Sam muttered. He sat on a chair across from the couch where his younger brother lay. Dean leaned against the wall next to him.

"I thought he was in the cage with Mike and Luci. Who brought him out?" Dean demanded. Then he whispered, "If only Cas was here."

"What was that?" Sam asked, almost hearing the last sentence. He turned to his older brother.

"What?" Dean defended. "I said, well it can't be Cas. I don't know anyone else that could do it. Most of the angels are probably dead or stuck in heaven or something."

"Angels? Half-brother? Mike and Luci?" Garth was totally lost in the conversation. Sam sighed tiredly.

"No! Don't! Ahh!" Adam started to mumble, twitching and thrashing in his sleep. His brothers panicked, getting up from their position and tried to wake him up. "Adam!" Sam called, holding his younger brother's arms to stop them from hitting him. "Wake up, Adam!" Adam suddenly shot up from his laying position, gasping for breath. He coughed violently, his head hanging down.

"Garth, go get him some water," Sam said to the almost forgotten hunter in the room. Garth nodded, filling a cup from the sink. He handed the cup to Sam. Dean came over, patting Adam's back. "Adam, drink," he said, grabbing the cup from Sam and held it up for Adam. He took it gingerly, gulping it down.

"Sam? Dean? Is that really you guys? I'm not seeing things, aren't I?" Adam said, his voice hoarse.

"You're not seeing things. You're really here... somehow," Sam replied. He looked up at Dean who had a frown on his face. Dean met his brother's eyes then looked away, getting up from his seat.

"How do we know if it's really you?" Dean demanded.

"You haven't really changed much, Dean," Adam said with a small smirk. "Do you think that I might be a demon?"

"Well, I know you can't be another goblin."

"While in the cage, Michael removed himself from my body. The experience down there was like prison in hell. Torture, really. I saw Lucifer was out of Sam, too. Then someone came down and grabbed him, leaving me there with those two dicks - I'm guessing it was your angel boyfriend. After all that crap I've been through, being killed by a goblin, being brought back only to be bait to lure your ass for Michael, being manipulated, being stuck in that hell hole, you think I'm one of those monsters that would kill people?"

Dean paused. "You're right," Dean admitted with a sigh, taking a sip of his beer. "But we've been going through crap here, too. Can't be too careful after all of that, you know?"

There was a tense silence.

"By the way, who's that guy?" Adam asked, gesturing towards Garth.

"Oh, right. Garth, he was a friend of Bobby's," Sam answered hesitantly. Garth waved.

"Was?" Sam cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He glanced at Dean.

"He's dead," Dean said tonelessly. Adam nodded, not wanting to question about him.

"So what did I miss?" He asked instead.

* * *

"So... Sam was brought back by Cas without a soul for a year. Angel of Death gave it back but made a wall to block out the memories of being in the cage. Cas wanted to go against this archangel guy but needed power so he used the souls from purgatory. These things called leviathans was also in purgatory and took over Cas's body when he tried to put the souls back. Then you guys thought he was dead. Then the leviathans started to take over or something?" Adam repeated. Sam nodded. "And the leader is a senate?" Dean nodded.

"I don't mean to break your bromance here but there's still people dying here," Garth said. Everyone turned to him. "Just saying." Sam sighed but agreed.

"Congrats, Adam. First day back and you get to go work with us," Dean remarked.

"That is, if you want to," Sam added. Dean gave him a look, making Sam scoff. "Come on, Dean. He just woke up-"

"I want to," Adam said with a stubborness that could rival the oldest brother. "No matter what happens to me I'm always dragged into the family mess - no offense."

"None taken," the Winchesters said.

"Okay! What do we do now," Garth said in a peppy tone.

The boys paused. "I think one of us should stay here with Adam - you know, give him a walkthrough," Sam suggested. Dean and Adam nodded. Then Sam and Dean faced each other, their hands up, one hand facing palm up, the other in a fist above it. Rock, paper, scissors! "Oh, Dean! Always with the scissors!" Sam teased with a smirk. "Have fun, you two." Him and Garth left then.

Dean turned to the youngest brother, scratching his neck. "First things first," he said, looking at Adam's clothes. "We got to get you cleaned."

* * *

**Preview next Chapter...**

"So do you have any relatives you could go to? Anyone close?" asked the fake, tall FBI agent, to the 15 year old boy. The boy nodded. "Good, that's good."

Another conversation was held at the other side of the room. "So you're the Gimke's neighbor?" another fake FBI agent asked, to a woman in her early 30s. She nervously fidgeted with the end of her green shirt.

"Yes," she said. "I was home when I heard Brian yell. I came over as quickly as I could. I used to babysit him, you know."

* * *

**A/n: Sucky preview. This is my first Supernatural fanfic, so R&R. I'll put Bobby in it and maybe other characters that you guys want to bring back since alot of them died...**

Garth nodded. "So... Did the Gimke's ever had someone pass away in their family? A child or cousin...?"

"No, not that I know of. But there are rumors about the house being haunted. They wouldn't believe it, that's why they moved in."


	2. Kori?

**A/n: Oc is introduced this chapter! R&R!**

* * *

"So do you have any relatives you could go to? Anyone close?" asked the fake, tall FBI agent, to the 15 year old boy. The boy nodded. "Good, that's good."

Another conversation was held at the other side of the room. "So you're the Gimke's neighbor?" another fake FBI agent asked, to a woman in her early 30s. She nervously fidgeted with the end of her green shirt.

"Yes," she said. "I was home when I heard Brian yell. I came over as quickly as I could. I used to babysit him, you know."

"Did anyone ever hated the Gimke's? Or was Brian bullied?" Garth crossed his arms.

"No. They were kind people.. But then again, I don't really know that much about them."

Garth nodded. "So... Did the Gimke's ever had someone pass away in their family? A child or cousin...?"

"No, not that I know of. But there are rumors about the house being haunted. They wouldn't believe it, that's why they moved in." The babysitter rubbed her arms. Garth laid a hand on her shoulder affectionately.

"We will find out who did this, okay?" Garth said. She nodded, whispering a thank you then went to check on the boy.

"Got anything?" Sam asked Garth as they headed towards the car.

"Babysitter is oblivious so she wasn't that much help. She doesn't know if they had enemies or if someone from the family died. Voodoo and vengeful spirit is still a possibility," Garth said, getting in to the driver's seat.

"So... Leviathans. As in the biblical sea creature?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, something like that. They were in purgatory and was accidentally let out, escaping through the water pipes. They can take form of people and kill the original or just take over the body. Nasty suckers, bleeding black goo. The only way to kill a leviathan is to drown'um in borax and chop their head off. But what we seen so far, they can eat each other and themselves," Dean said.

"Ugh," Adam said in disgust.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Dean sipped his second round of beer and sighed. "That's the family lifestyle."

Adam thought for a moment, then said, "Have you ever tried to get away from it? You know, hunting? Live a normal life?"

"I have. It lasted for a year actually," Dean replied bitterly. Adam raised an eyebrow in question. "I had a girlfriend named Lisa... She had a son named Ben. She never told me who's kid it was and there was a possibility that he was mines... But I never got to find out. A year without hunting then one of my friends, my neighbor, got killed by a creature. That was the end of my fairytale." Another swing of beer, then Dean wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"What happened afterwards?"

"I made them forget about me," Dean said shortly. "Relationships don't really go so well when you're a hunter unless the girl is almost a better hunter than you."

Adam nodded. "So... what was it like, growing up? Was it ever normal?"

"Sort of. But then again our normal can be different. We learn how to shoot, to fight, be alert at any time, sleep with a knife under our pillows, and most importantly watch out for each other because others can always stab you in the back. Sometimes, Bobby would watch over us while dad was on a dangerous hunting case. He would teach us how to kill all kinds of monsters... Even though he never had kids he was good with them." Dean paused and looked at Adam. "I even remember a girl - she should be your age by now - who used to hang out with us at Bobby's. She was like a little sister to us. She was a daughter of one of dad's many friends. Then suddenly, her and her dad vanished. I heard from Bobby that her dad died but haven't heard anything about her."

"That sounds... tough. What was her name?"

Dean thought for a while. "Uh... Kori-ann Willow. Ha, Sammy used to have a crush on her even thought they're 5 years apart." Dean walked over to the round table, searching up the latest news on Dick Roman. "The bastard... what is he up to?" he muttered.

"Hey, you guys find anything?" Sam asked as he and Garth walked in.

"Nah, we were just talking about your love life when you were... 16? 17? Poor girl was 5 years younger than you," Dean said with a smirk. Adam gave a short laugh.

Sam scoffed. "It was 17. And Kori was just a small crush," Sam defended. "Did you guys even do any research at all?"

"Sorry, mom. I was taking our baby brother through a rundown like you told me to. Besides, you're the research guy, not me. I'm usually the one out there being all C.S.I. while you're the computer boy."

"And you're always the one with the scissors," Sam shot back. Dean shook his head and muttered, "Touche."

"Okay...," Garth said, feeling out of place between the three brothers. "The kid and the neighbors were no help at all. They either know nothing or they don't know. Not much to go on. Well, except for the fact that there's this neighborhoos rumor that their house is haunted but that couldn't be the case since the last couple died in another house..."

"No enemies?" Dean asked incredilously. "At all?"

"Nope, nothing." Garth sat on the bed. "Since we are definitely going nowhere in this... Tell me about yourself - Adam, was it?"

"Are you serious?" Adam asked, scoffing. He took a drink of his beer at the same time as his oldest brother.

"Whoa, creepy. Look alike, sound alike, and act alike," Garth muttered. He looked over at Sam who just shrugged. "So... how are you related?"

"Their dad knocked up a nurse who was my mom," Adam answered plainly. Sam and Dean nodded in agreement, of course Sam grimaced at the way it was said since it was something Dean would say.

"Huh... Interesting."

* * *

"Would that be all, miss?" A teenage boy asked behind the cash register of a small store. The girl was some what short with dark almost black wavy hair that was cut above her shoulder, wearing only a plaid jacket over a black shirt and black boots reaching half way to her knees.

The girl smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. That's all," she said. The boy placed the items into a package and handed it over to her over the counter. "Thanks." The boy smiled then waved.

She stepped out of the store, letting out a sigh. The bag handle rolled down to the groove of her elbow when she lifted one arm up and her other digging in to her pocket to pull out a ripped piece of paper with scribbled writing written hastly. "It's around here...," she muttered, looking around the street. She then smiled once she spotted to motel she was looking for.

* * *

"Maybe we can do some more research on their background... here, Adam, I'll show you how." He gestured his little brother to come over as he sat in front of the laptop. Dean watched his two young brothers and sighed, getting up, taking his jacket and flask and went outside.

"Where did Dean go?" Garth asked Sam.

Sam looked up then looked back at the screen. "He needs time alone. It's been rough lately." Garth nodded.

"Bobby, I know you're here. I need to talk to you," Dean shouted. "Please."

Bobby's figure flickered before Dean until it solidified. "You need to talk?" The old drunk asked incredilously. "About what? You're goin' to lecture me again on how me being here is wrong?"

"Bobby, it's not that. It's about Adam." Dean crossed his arms. "I just don't see how it's possible that he's here."

"And you're asking me? Idjit, I'm still learning the tricks of being a ghost, I don't think I know why your half brother is alive and whole."

Dean rubbed his face with the palms of his hands. "I guess we'll find out later but that's not all I want to talk to you about."

"What idiotic idea do you want me to do?" Dean rolled his eyes. Good 'ol Bobby, he thought.

"Look, we think that there's a vengeful spirit out there but we don't know who or why, so could you... I don't know... find 'em?" He scratched his head. Bobby gave him a tired look. "Maybe that's not such a good idea."

"Well, yeah. How am I gonna go about if I'm glued to that flask?" Bobby gestured to the flask in Dean's jacket pocket. "Go get Garth to do it. He's willing to do almost anything."

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, I think he's growing on to me and Sam."

Bobby nodded. "That boy does that to ya." Suddenly he turned around. He saw someone and disappeared.

"Hey, wait, Bobby!" Dean paused when he saw a girl walking towards him. The way she walked was familiar to him. "Kori?"


End file.
